bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Veggies
Bubble Veggies is the second half-second episode of the VeggieTales animated series. it's the parody version of Bubble Guppies is an American preschool children's television seriesproduced for Nickelodeon and created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull.The series is produced by using Autodesk Maya 3D software and revolves around the underwater adventures of a group of merperson preschoolers.The program premiered on Monday, January 24, 2011 as part Nickelodeon's block, The Play Date. The next episode of Veggie Patrol: The Story of a Vegetable Adventure Plot Bubble Veggies (Intro) The episode starts with an introduction by an onion girl named, Molly, saying 'Hi: it's me: Molly: and it's time for-' only to be stopped by a little cucumber named, Gil performing an act related to the episode's subject. One of the two then states 'It's time for Bubble Guppies!', and the theme song plays. After the theme song, The Little Fish biscuits say the episode's name. Bubble Veggies: Call a Clambulance! Oona is on her way to school when she hears her friend Avi nearby riding his tricycle. He tries to show her how well he can ride when he suddenly bumps into a rock and falls down! After complaining about his hurt tail his mother calls the Hospital to make sure it's not a serious injury. Oona asks if he will be okay and soon the Clambulance shows up and they quickly get Avi onto a stretcher. After assuring Oona that Avi will be okay, Avi says farewell and they take off. So worriedly Oona continues towards school... At school Oona is quick to explain what happened and all of the Guppies begin to worry too. But Mr. Grouper tells them that if Avi is really hurt, the Doctor will fix it all up and heal his injured bones. Deema questions this, a bit skeptical until Mr. Grouper informs her that some fish do indeed have bones. Though others don't. The guppies then curiously begin to feel the different bones in their arms and Mr. Grouper describes other types of bones. Like the skull, hands, and so fourth. Then, the guppies sing A Bunch Of Bones. After the song, Oona is awaiting the results of her recent X-ray when Dr. Deema swims into the room. However, she soon struggles as she has multiple X-rays and puts them up onto the machine. After a few attempts, and some help from Oona and the Little Fish she manages to find both the head, and body. Then Mr. Grouper announces its now time for lunch! Gil tries to scare Molly with the fake skeleton he found but she tells him it isn't scary, since bones are naturally in everyone. She tries to show him and grabs a small hand held X-ray machine but Gil grows increasingly nervous until she shows him her skull and he panics, then turns to the fake skeleton and screams, then runs away while Molly giggles. In class, Gil and Nonny are pretending that Clam is hurt and are covering him in bandages while Deema and Molly pretend to be sick and they tell Mr. Grouper to play too. But when they see a depressed Oona and she turns down their invite to play with them, Mr. Grouper tries to cheer her up by telling them what Doctors do to their patients and how they make them feel better. Goby then sings the dance song! Outside, Gil and Deema are two jungle doctors who are going around to heal any sick or hurt animals! First they come to a sick elephant and they give her some tissue so that she can blow her nose. Before leaving, an odd Gorilla shows up and frightens them away Checkgoby10 Do the Check-Up ! Soon they find a Hippo who has scraped his knee and needs a bandage for it. The gorilla shows up again and Gil and Deema drive faster in hopes to escape. However they accidentally drive close to a cliff and lose their first-aid kit! 247px-Snapshot 22 (25-05-2012 23-31) The Sad Gorilla The gorilla shows up as they begin to panic and worry about getting eaten... only for Nonny to point out that Gorillas don't eat people. Deema then finally asks if he's sick, while Gil asks why he was following them. The Gorilla explains that it only wanted to play with them but they kept running away, and that he is very lonely. Deema and Gil apologize and they promise to be his friend and play with him! The story ends as they all share a hug and everyone lives happily ever after... Molly comes over to see Gil giving some of the little fish checkups by checking their throats. He makes each one say "ah!", but while not paying attention, and the fact that Molly did try to warn him, Gil is suddenly blown away by a big blue fish when its his turn to say Then, Mr. Grouper takes the Guppies on a field trip to the hospital to visit Avi. First they get into an elevator and go up to the floor where Avi is and they quickly manage to locate him. Oona is very happy to see him there as the Doctor shows up to explain, and show everyone that Avi broke a bone in his tail when he fell. But with his cast he'll heal up soon. Avi asks Oona and her friends to sign his cast and the Doctor tells Avi he can leave when he's ready, only to be stopped by Deema. Upon being asked why he can't leave yet, she replies that they still need to do the Doctor Dance! Oona, Avi, the Doctor, Avi's mom, and Deema begin to sing and are soon joined by the others as the episode ends. Bubble Veggies (Outro) Molly begins to speak once more as Gil is still trying to figure out how to be a good doctor. Unknown to Gil, the big blue fish sneaks behind him and says "ah!" again, sending him flying away again! Cast of Characters Opening Countertop * Tomato and Cucumber (The Riligetables) Bubble Veggies * Molly (debut) * Barth (debut) * Oona Pea (debut) * Iavi (debut) * Iavi's Mom (debut) * Deema (debut) * Nonny (debut) * Unnamed I.R.S. agent * Goby the Tomato * Manuel * Mariachi Band (Love Songs with Mr. Lunt) (debut) * Doctor Asparagus * Nurse Rhubarb * Qwerty Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song (2000 Official Instrumental; NO VOCALS!) * Bubble Gubbies Theme Song (parody to "Bubble Veggies Theme Song") * A Bunch Of Bones * Do the Check-Up * Hot Cinnamon! (Love Songs with Manuel) * Reprise Version of "A Bunch of Bones" * What We Have Learned Song (8 bit) * God is Bigger (credit) (instrumental version) (from The Story of Daivid and the Lion's Den) Cast of Characters * John "Michael" Willson: Rob the Apple, Harry the Banana, Doctor Asparagus, Manuel (Love Song singing voice) * Christopher Borger: Goby (Bob the Tomato's little brother) (singing voice) * Brianna Gentilella: Molly * Selena Gonzalez: Deema (singing voice) * Zachary Gordon: Gil (Barth) * Jelani Imani: Goby (Bob the Tomato's little brother) (speaking voice) * Tino Insana: Mr. Grouper (Grandpa Scallion) * Skai Jackson: Little Fish * Luke Manriquez: Avi (Li'l Pea) * Eamon Pirruccello: Nonny * Reyna Shaskan: Oona Pea (Percy Pea's sister) * Angelina Wahler: Deema (speaking voice) * Lani Minella: Nurse Rhubarb, The Doctor Additional religetables vegetables and Big Idea Animators * Ashley Albert * Charity James * Doug Preis Running Gags Silly Song Love Songs with Manuel: Hot Cinnamon! What We Have Learned song 8 bit version Kid They Got a Letter From Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") Trivia * This marks the first appearance of "Bubble Veggies" ** Molly (resembles to a concept art for Sara Crewe) ** Barth (as Gill) ** Oona Pea (as Percy Pea's sister) ** Avi (resembles to Li'l Pea) ** Avi's mother (resembles to Mom Pea) ** Nonny (resembles to Lazarus mushroom) ** Deema (resembles to a concept art for Ermie Asparagus) ** Goby the Tomato (as Bob the Tomato's little brother) ** Mariachi Band (Love Songs with Mr. Lunt) * This is Avi's first in the series. He later appears in the Season 3 episode, Get Ready For School!. * Some cable or satellite providers title this "Pilot". * The song titled A Bunch Of Bones was used in many commercials advertising the show's first premiere. ** This would probably explain why A Bunch of Bones is one of the most well-noted songs from the series. * Chronologically, this is not the first episode of the series as Bubble Puppy appears in this one but was formally introduced in Bubble Puppy! . * Chronologically, this is not the first episode of the series as Bubble Puppy appears in this one but was formally introduced in Bubble Puppy! . * When Avi hits a rock with his tricycle, he doesn't fall off right away, and just sits there for a second before falling. Some say Avi could be faking his own injury, but the x-rays showed that he most certainly fractured his tail. The pause may have been there for humor. * For some unknown reasons, Noggin did not air this episode until Memorial Day 2013. * The '''independent syndicated '''version episode entitled: "Sick Days", recycles the sick animals segement from this episode. * This episode was the basis of Jeopardy! question: "This episode of Bubble Guppies, depicts a young blue fish who suffers an injury." * NCIS stars Mark Harmon, Cote de Pablo, & Pauley Purette told the creators this episode was their favorite of the whole series. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000